


[山龟衍生]Halloween.

by supengjiu



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei, ユウキ | Yuuki (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supengjiu/pseuds/supengjiu
Summary: 拉郎CP：《Code Blue》蓝泽耕作x《勇气》三田雄基一个临时的万圣段子。
Relationships: Aizawa Kosaku/Sanda Yuuki, Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa





	[山龟衍生]Halloween.

万圣夜，被藤川拜托调了班的蓝泽在值夜班。还没有到熄灯查房的时间，走廊里偶尔会有小孩嬉笑打闹的声音荡过来，一起值班的实习生也会应声抬头看看，似乎有点羡慕的样子。

蓝泽对这种节日没什么兴趣，整理病房记录的笔也没停，有脚步声踢踢踏踏地靠过来也没抬头。

那声音在他身后戛然而止，紧接着一片阴影连带着少年的体重整个压在了他身上。消毒水的味道，在他面前晃着的手骨节分明，腕带上的"三田"字样正对着他。

"Yuuki——"

蓝泽的话还没能说完，身后的少年猛地一收手臂佯装要锁喉，贴过来问他Trick or Treat？温热的吐气逗得人耳根发痒，蓝泽终于停下笔半侧着头，雄基贴得太近让他进退两难。

"我没有糖，你问藤川要说不定会有，不过今天我替了他的班，不好意思。"

蓝泽说完拍拍手摊开，示意自己说的是真话。雄基瘪了瘪嘴，嘟嘟囔囔地说了句那蓝泽医生就是要选恶作剧咯。说完也没等蓝泽反应，忽然就侧过身去，很轻很快地在蓝泽的脸颊上留了个亲亲。

"Trick！蓝泽医生Happy Halloween——" 

雄基的尾音消失在他火速逃跑的背影后，边上做了几分钟空气的实习生终于"哇哦"了一声。蓝泽摸了摸刚刚被亲到的脸颊，莫名其妙地想起之前贴在后背上的温度，和消毒水之外的某种味道。

"……很好闻。" 

他没头没尾地自言自语了一句，说完以后又低下头去忙碌。空白栏里有个突兀的、刚刚留下的黑点。蓝泽接着写了下去，笔迹都在颤抖。实习生偷偷侧过身去探头探脑，只看见蓝泽医生有点泛红的耳垂，和相比平时不那么笔直的后背。


End file.
